fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
---- WMario & WaLuigi: Quartet Invasion (known as Mario & Luigi RPG 6: Four for One in Japan) is a game in the Mario & Luigi series. The game takes place in both the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, where Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi are chasing down the evil alien Tatanga in order to rescue Princess Daisy and save both kingdoms and possibly the world. Story 'The Kidnapping - Peach's Castle' 'Chase Across the Grasslands - Flat Meadows' 'The Heat of a New Realm - Birabuto Kingdom' 'The Hunt For the Bandit Bug - Mushroom Grove' 'In Search of Treasures... And a Dog - Birabuto Pyramid' 'How to Be... Cool? - Easton Kingdom' 'Yet Another Border Crossing - Wet Wet Jungle' 'The Great Escape and Steal - Easton Ruins' 'Tatanga Appears Again - Back to Peach's Castle' 'Water Wherever You Sea - Muda Kingdom' 'Mechanical Warming - Chillwind Plains' 'A Faithful Encounter - Tatanga's Factory' 'The New Plan - Peach's Castle Again' 'The Path to Bowser's Castle - Back Highlands' 'The Blocked Bridge - Charcoal Summit' 'Deep Searching - Muda Seabed' 'Pleasing a "God" - Chai Kingdom' 'Child Trouble, Nanny Problems - Bowser's Castle' 'Stowaways - Bowser's Airship' 'Stairway to Space - Chai Tower' 'Tatanga's Space Station' 'Ending' Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi Supporting *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toadsworth *Starlow *Professor E. Gadd *Stuffwell *Toadette *Toadbert *Toadiko *Broque Monsieur *Broggy *Broque Madame *Kamek *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Private Goomp *Corporal Paraplonk *Sergeant Guy *Koopa Paratroopa Trio Antagonists *Tatanga *Kamella Gameplay The overall gameplay is almost the same as previous entries in the franchise, though with two new characters in the story, Wario and Waluigi. As always, Mario and Luigi are controlled with the and buttons, while the new pair is controlled with and , respectively. Much like the brothers, Wario and Waluigi possess abilities used in the overworld for further exploration and advancement in the story. The game takes place in both the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, meaning that there are two worlds to explore. Both duos can visit and explore the two Kingdoms, although there are areas only reachable by a specific pair. Hard Mode from Dream Team also makes a return, featuring stronger enemies and bosses, a limit of ten per item, and even slightly altering every dungeon's layout and their puzzles to make them more complex. Unlike Dream Team's Hard Mode, it is unlocked from the beginning without needing to complete the game on Normal Mode first. Battle System To start a battle, Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi must touch an enemy or perform a First Strike by jumping or hitting the enemy with their hammers/mallets in the overworld. Since the game is a turn-based RPG, the player and enemies take turns attacking each other. There are five attacks categories: Jump, Hammer/Mallet (Mario and Luigi or Wario and Waluigi, respectively), Bros/Duo Attacks (same as Hammer/Mallet), Item, and Flee. If the player loses a battle and tries again, the Hint option appears, which gives certain clues about the enemies' attacks and weakness. In addition, the Level-Up Roulette makes a return, allowing the option of raising specific stats after leveling-up. Mario & Luigi's Battle System As mentioned, Mario and Luigi can start a battle by jumping, striking or simply touching an enemy. The Bros. battle system remains almost untouched from previous titles. They must jump, hit and defeat enemies while avoiding the attacks of these through counter-attacks. The badge system makes a return after its absence from Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. It works identically as its predecessor in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. During chase sequences in boss battles, Mario and Luigi can also use the following moves: *Stuffwell Shooter, in which the Bros uses Stuffwell's implanted ray beam to continuously shoot at the bosses or their objects. They must pass Stuffwell and take their turns at shooting since the drawback from it makes the Bros tired. *Stuffwell Trampoline, which is identical to Trampoline Guard in Paper Jam. In this version, Stuffwell unfolds itself to create a bouncy pseudo-bed which the Brothers use to reflect various attacks performed by the bosses. Wario & Waluigi's Battle System The battles for the wacky duo are nearly identical to the Brothers'. However, there are some differences: *Wario can only launch a single jump, unlike Mario, Luigi and Waluigi who can use a Double Jump while attacking. However, this jump results in Wario creating a shockwave which damages all enemies half the damage of the attack except for airborne enemies. Additionally, if Wario attacks the aforementioned airborne enemies, the shockwave will not be created. *Speaking of airborne enemies, thanks to his height, Waluigi has the ability to hit them with his mallet, an action otherwise impossible for Mario, Luigi and Wario. *Unlike Mario and Luigi's Hammers and Wario's Mallet, Waluigi's Mallet is swung sideways if he attacks with it, mimicking a racket. When executing an "Excellent" mallet strike with Waluigi, the affected enemy will be ejected at the opposite side of the battlefield (for example, if the enemy was closer to the background, it will be launched at the foreground and vice versa), potentially hitting other enemies in its path for half the damage of the original attack. *While jumping during a counterattack, Wario can inflate himself to flutter and stay longer in the air, much like Paper Mario from the previous entry. *Like Wario, Waluigi has a new way to evade attacks. Sometimes, Waluigi must crouch to avoid certain attacks from enemies, similarly to Bowser in Bowser's Inside Story. This is possible by moving down the Left Stick. Staying crouched for too long will make Waluigi tired, so he can't stay in that position as long as he pleases. *During chase sequences in boss battles, Wario and Waluigi can use Starlow to float and stay longer in the air, like the Aeroplane Guard in the previous entry. They can also launch her towards bosses like a boomerang, much like the Boomerang Guard also from the previous entry. Status Effects Status effects can be caused by enemy attacks, items, badges, Bros/Duo Attacks, or the attributes of equipped gear. Some increase/decrease Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi's stats and some them from attacking. Those which raise and lower stats will stack with all other status effects with the exception of raising a currently lowered stat (or vice versa). All of these effects can be cured with a Refreshing Herb. Badges Mario & Luigi's Badges Wario & Luigi's Badges Level-Up Bonusses Mario & Luigi Ranks *Mushroom Rank - Levels 1 to 5 *Shell Rank - Levels 6 to 11 *Boomerang Rank - Levels 12 to 18 *Flower Rank - Levels 19 to 26 *Leaf Rank - Levels 27 to 35 *Star Rank - Levels 36 to 45 *Rainbow Rank - Levels 46 to 100 Rank-Up Bonuses Wario & Waluigi Ranks *Garlic Rank - Levels 1 to 5 *Coin Rank - Levels 6 to 11 *Brick Rank - Levels 12 to 18 *Piranha Rank - Levels 19 to 26 *Bomb Rank - Levels 27 to 35 *Lightning Rank - Levels 36 to 45 *Storm Rank - Levels 46 to 100 Rank-Up Bonuses Special Attacks This time, Special Attacks are divided in two categories: Bros Attacks (for Mario & Luigi), and Duo Attacks (for Wario & Waluigi). A * means the attack is obligatorily obtained in the story. If it isn't, it usually means the Attack is confined behind a secret area or an incomplete task in the main story. |-| Mario= |-| Luigi= |-| Wario= |-| Waluigi= Out-of-battle Techniques The four heroes can use some techniques out of battle. All of the following techniques must be learned by progressing in the game, except for jumping. |-| Mario & Luigi= |-| Wario & Waluigi= Locations Mushroom Kingdom *Princess Peach's Castle *Flat Meadows *Mushroom Grove *Wet Wet Jungle *Chillwind Plains **Tatanga's Factory *Back Highlands **Charcoal Summit ***Bowser's Castle *Bowser's Airship Sarasaland *Birabuto Kingdom **Birabuto Pyramid *Easton Kingdom **Easton Ruins *Muda Kingdom **Muda Seabed *Chai Kingdom **Chai Tower *Tatanga's Space Station **Tatanga's Space Station - West Side **Tatanga's Space Station - East Side **Tatanga's Space Station - Energy Core Items Unlike Bowser in Bowser's Inside Story, Mario and Luigi don't share an inventory with Wario and Waluigi. Usable Equipment Bestiary For detailed information about each creature's behavior, see: Mario & Luigi: Quartet Invasion/Enemies & Bosses Mushroom Kingdom Sarasaland Bosses Battle Arcade Mario & Luigi #Tarantox X #Hiyoihoi X #Major Burrows X #Kingfin X #Rollodillo X #King Kaliente X & Fiery Dino Piranha X #Kamek X & Bowser Jr. X #Elite Trio X #Topmaniac X & Kamella X #Gauntlet with Wario X and Waluigi X at the end. Wario & Waluigi #King Totomesu X #Squizzard X #Bugaboom X #King Lakitu X #Sorbetti X & Baron Brrr X #Dragonzamasu X & Tamao X #Biokinton X & Gobblegut X #Bouldergeist X #Prince Pikante X #Gauntlet with Mario X and Luigi X at the end. Soundtrack #Fourth Time's the Charm (Main Title Theme) #Make Your Story (File Select Theme) #Let's Have a Picnic (Flat Meadows Theme) #Endangered Yoshis (Mushroom Grove Theme) #The Sound of Droplets (Wet Wet Jungle Theme) #Chilling, Cooling, Freezing (Chillwind Plains Theme) #Heavy Machinery (Tatanga's Factory Theme) #Everything Going Uphill (Back Highlands Theme) #Burning with Passion (Charcoal Summit Theme) #An Enemy's Challenge (Bowser's Castle Theme) #Sky High Memories (Bowser's Airship Theme) #The Heat of a New Realm (Birabuto Kingdom Theme) #Treasures Abound (Birabuto Pyramid Theme) #Nativity (Easton Kingdom Theme) #A Sunken Past (Easton Ruins Theme) #Going With the Flow (Muda Kingdom Theme) #Deep Dark Searching (Muda Seabed Theme) #Secrets of the Chai (Chai Kingdom Theme) #Climbing to the Unknown (Chai Tower Theme) #The Last Challenge (Tatanga's Space Station Theme) #No Time to Lose (Mario & Luigi's Battle Theme) #Denser and Crazier (Wario & Waluigi's Battle Theme) #Tripping is Okay. Falling? No Way! (Boss Battle Theme) #Settling a Bitter Dispute (vs. Tatanga Theme) #A Showdown About Stars (Final Boss Theme) Differences from other Mario & Luigi games *A Wiggler isn't battled as a boss. This is lampshaded by one of the Wigglers living in the Mushroom Grove. * This is the only Mario & Luigi game whose last area isn't a castle. * This game doesn't has a particular theme for some of the enemies encountered, unlike previous entries which had Bean-themed enemies, Shroobified enemies, Fawfulized enemies, Dreamy enemies, and Paper enemies, respectively. ** However, one could count the Super Mario Land's creatures originating from Sarasaland as the main enemy theme of the game. * Bowser isn't a recurring boss, only being battled once at the end. However, he still acts as the Final Boss of the game like all previous Mario & Luigi titles. References to other games *''Donkey Kong:'' During their visit to Tatanga's Factory, Mario and Luigi traverse a zone full of rolling barrels in one of its warehouses. *''Super Mario Bros.:'' Part of Bowser's Castle theme is a cover of the castle theme from this game, while part of the Underground theme appears as a fragment of the Easton Ruins theme. When dealing with the Elite Trio aboard Bowser's Airship, Private Goomp tries to divert the Mario Bros. attention by yelling "Your relic is another airship!", a reference to the iconic Toad's catchphrase used at the end of each world. *''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels:'' A vendor in the Chai Kingdom market may attempt to sell a Poison Mushroom at Wario and Waluigi, which reduces their HP and DP to 1 if they accept it. *''Super Mario Bros. 2:'' Albatosses, Autobombs and Cobrats debut as enemies. Inside the Birabuto Pyramid are statues resembling Tryclyde, while Whales similar to the ones in this game appear in the Muda Kingdom as platforms, serving the same purpose they had in Super Mario Bros. 2. The farms of the Yoshi Village in the Mushroom Groove have vegetables resembling the ones originating here. Phantos also appear as obstacles inside the Chai Tower, pursuing Wario and Waluigi when they grab the keys used to advance further into the dungeon. *''Super Mario Bros. 3:'' Blooper Nannies, Fire Snakes, Flame Chomps, Hot Feet, Pile Driver Micro-Goombas and Rocky Wrenches debut as enemies in this game, while Munchers act as obstacles for Wario and Waluigi during their visit to the Wet Wet Jungle. Bowser's Airship layout is clearly inspired by the airship levels of this game, and Para-Beetles acts as platforms for Mario and Luigi while exploring said airship in a similar manner to World 5-6. Bowser Statues with a similar design to the ones in Super Mario Bros. 3 are found all over Bowser's Castle, though they are harmless and only serve as a decoration. *''Super Mario Land:'' Princess Daisy, Tatanga and the country of Sarasaland with its respective kingdoms make their series debut here, with every enemy originating from that game appearing as enemies in this one. The four kingdoms' themes are remixes of the themes they had in Super Mario Land 2, though their second dungeons (Pyramid, Ruins, Seabed and Tower, respectively) have different ones. *''Super Mario World:'' Blarggs, Bony Beetles, Dino-Torches, Fishin' Boos, Hotheads and Mega Moles debut as enemies in this game. When trying to come up with a solution about the attack on their community, one of the Yoshis of the Mushroom Grove suggests "moving back to Dinosaur Land". The "Course Clear" fanfare is remixed into Mario and Luigi's victory theme after each battle. Baby Yoshis also make an appearance during the Yoshi Feast Bro Attack. *''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins:'' Wario makes his official series debut in here. Part of the Chai Tower theme is a cover of the Pumpkin Zone stage. Wario and Waluigi's theme incorporates parts of Mario's Castle during Wario's takeover. The Moon from the Space Zone makes a cameo in the background of Tatanga's Space Station. *''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island:'' Bumpties, Frog Pirates, Goonies, Grim Leechers, Lantern Ghosts, Little Mousers and Tap-Taps debut as enemies in this game. *''Super Mario 64:'' Bookends, Chuckyas and Spindels debut as enemies in this game. The theme for Peach's Castle is a cover version of this game's castle theme. Birabuto Pyramid's overall layout and puzzles heavily resemble the Pyramid Puzzle level. The Metal Cap and Metal Mario Power-Up debut as part of the Metal Mario Bros Attack. Immobile snowmen resembling Mr. Blizzards appear scattered all over the Chillwind Plains. *''Paper Mario:'' During the Yoshi Feast Bro Attack, the five random colors of Yoshi that can hatch from the egg are green, blue, purple, red or yellow, the same colors as the Fearsome 5. *''Super Mario Sunshine:'' One of Bowser Jr.'s attacks during his boss battle involves using his Magic Paintbrush to summon a Proto Piranha which spits Swoopin' Stus. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!:'' Daisy invites everyone to a vacation in her cruiser at the end, which sails trough every location seen during the game in the credits. *''New Super Mario Bros.:'' Snow Spikes and Splunkins debut as enemies in this game. Tanks resembling the Monty Tank can be found inside of Bowser's Airship. *''Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2::'' A lot of elements originating from these game are incorporated in this one. Bomb Boos, Cluckbooms, Eye Beamers, Mandibugs, Sentry Beams, Spiky Topmans and Spring Topmans appear as enemies, while Baron Brrr, Bouldergeist, Bugaboom, Fiery Dino Piranha, Gobblegut, Kamella, Kingfin, King Kaliente, King Lakitu, Major Burrows, Prince Pikante, Rollodillo, Sorbetti, Tarantox and Topmaniac appear as bosses, with Kamella being a major antagonist during the game. Star Bits are visible in the background of Tatanga's Space Station *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii:'' Bramballs, Cooligans, Foos and Huckit Crabs debut as enemies in this game. *''Super Mario 3D Land:'' Draglets and Prongos debut as enemies in this game. *''New Super Mario Bros. 2:'' Bone Piranha Plants debut as enemies in this game. *''New Super Mario Bros. U:'' Flipruses and Waddlewings debut as enemies in this game. *''Super Mario 3D World:'' Brolders, Fuzzlers and Snow Pokeys debut as enemies in this game, while Parabones make a cameo during a Dry Bone's attack in Bowser's Castle. Gallery Trivia *The Koopalings were originally planned to appear in this game, having the same role as the Elite Trio before being replaced with them. Their scrapped Boss Battle involved the seven of them fighting the Mario Bros at the same time while riding the Koopa Clown Car. **This was done because the Koopalings already had big roles in Paper Jam and, being so many of them, their appearance would've felt rushed and underused in such a small time frame, which is why the Elite Trio were more appropriate as the bosses of Bowser's Airship. Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games